


It Came From The Sea

by darlingstars



Series: Consensual Kink [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Belly Kink, Consensual Kink, Inflation, Non-fatal vore, Other, Sentient Slime, Slime, Slime Inflation, Vore, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingstars/pseuds/darlingstars
Summary: "Arin’s stomach was bulging, he could barely focus on anything around him with Kevin sliding and pressing over his prostate and the pressure steadily filling his guts. If his genitals weren’t in such a tight grip he was sure he’d have cum himself dry by now.Finally, Kevin released the tight grip it had on Arin’s length and Arin immediately came. He jerked and arched off the bed, mouth hung open in a silent scream, his vision whiting out as he came and came."





	It Came From The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Another lovely piece to add to the consensual kink series! Commissioned by Anonymous on Tumblr, thank you hun~! :>
> 
> Come visit me at sassypurplefiend.tumblr.com to see more of my belly kink art! If you'd like a writing or art piece of your own, check out my commission info page to check availability! 
> 
> Please feel free to point out any mistakes so I can correct them real quick! I check several times before posting but I rarely catch all of them. :>
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Arin set his bag on the bed with a grunt. He was now officially moved in to the little one room cabin he was renting for his final year of college. He flopped down on the bedspread and looked blankly up at the white plaster wall of his bedroom.

 

He reached for his phone on the bedside table and typed out a quick text to his mom to let her know that he’d arrived alright and not to worry. She replied almost immediately with waaay too many heart emoji’s. He huffed a laugh and let his phone flop back to his side.

 

She was overprotective but it was to be expected. He was the baby of the family after all, but at twenty two it was time for him to push out on his own. He sighed and rolled over onto his side, kicking his backpack to the floor to stretch out. Unpacking and exploring the place could wait until after a quick nap.

 

The next few days, Arin spent unpacking the last of his things and exploring the area. The town was much like he expected, a sleepy thing with a few clothing shops, some restaurants, a few inns and motels for when the tourist rush came in the summer, and an inexpensive convenience store that sold groceries you couldn’t buy at the local farmers market.

 

Arin’s cabin was on the outskirts of town, about a mile and a half to the shore of a public beach covered in little sea-worn stones that smooth to the touch instead of sand. He found himself drawn to the beach and spent most of his free time there.

 

On the fourth day since he’d moved in, Arin discovered a small cave in the side of the cliff on one end of the main public beach accessible to the rest of the town.

 

The cave was just one part of a network of tunnels and caverns created by an ancient lava flow. The floor was filled with the same small smooth pebbles as the public beach and the sun filtered in through craggy openings in the ceiling. It was high enough above the ocean not to flood completely during high tide and the remnants of a cooled lava swell in the middle pushed up a little island that stayed dry at all times. When the tide receded, it left a pool deep enough to swim in at the back of the cave. Fish and crabs sometimes got trapped there until the next turning of the tide.

 

Arin visited the inlet every day after that. Even after his classes started, he’d still make the time to head down at least once a day to the cave. He’d visit the creatures that had been left by the tide, explore the tunnels and caverns connecting to the main cave, or, if the tide was in, simply lay on the raised island and let the sun warm his skin. Arin had fallen asleep there more than once and now kept an emergency bag filled with clothes, a sleeping bag, and extra toothbrush, towels, water and food, a wind up electric lamp, and an old tape player and books in case he slept past sunset.

 

\---------------------

 

About three weeks after he’d found his little cave, Arin was swimming in the pool left by the tide when he ran into something… strange. He shouted in alarm and quickly surfaced, spluttering and scrambling up the island out of the water. The gelatinous something quivered and rose up shrinking away from Arin and towards the smooth wall of the cave.

 

Arin’s heartbeat was loud in his ears. Looking at it, He could see it was about the size of a medium dog, transparent with a greenish tint (which is probably why he didn’t see it immediately in the dim light of the cave). It shrank even further under Arin’s examination, trembling against the wall. Arin felt a pang of sympathy for it. Here it was, trapped in a strange cave and if that wasn’t enough it had just been run into by something over twice its size!

 

“it’s ok,” Arin said, reaching out a hand slowly to the blob. “I’m not going to hurt you,”. He wasn’t even sure if it understood human speech let alone english but luck must have been on his side because the blob hesitantly peeled itself away from the wall and hesitantly slid closer to his outstretched hand. It stopped about a foot away and slowly stretched a thin tendril to touch his hand.

 

Arin was surprised at how warm it was. It was right around the same temperature as his own skin and surprisingly firm to the touch, almost like a smooth, wet rubber ball. The whole blob seemed to shudder and it started to wobble forwards towards his hand, winding around his skin, totally enveloping it.

 

Arin yelled in alarm and scrambled backwards. If it was trying to eat him, he wasn’t just going to sit there and take it! Surprisingly, his arm came away easily with barely any resistance. The blob let out a whining gurgle and trembled, deflating down so it was lower than Arin even though he was sitting down and inched forward slowly.

 

Arin sighed. It did look rather pitiful and it hadn’t actually hurt him. He stood up causing the blob to freeze its slow progression towards him. “Lets try this again,” he said firmly “no trying to eat me this time though.”

 

He reached out his hand again more tentatively this time, and stoked his fingers gently across its smooth surface. The blob, a little bit more cautiously this time, pressed up into his palm, making rumbling whining noise that reminded Arin of a cat’s purr. It shuddered and pressed further into his hand, some of it oozing sneakily up his arm.

 

‘It’s cold’ he realized ‘it doesn’t want to eat me, it just wants my body heat!’

 

“Are you cold?” he asked just to be sure. The blob increased its purring and pressed eagerly into Arin’s hand.

 

Arin chuckled in amusement, “I’ll take that as a yes then.” It seemed to understand him at any rate which made things a bit easier.

 

He looked the blob over. It wasn’t all that big, but it would have a problem trying to warm up if all it had was his body heat.

 

“Come along with me then,” he said, gently pushing with the hand petting the blob. “I think I know a way to get you a bit warmer.”

 

The blob wobbled along behind him curiously as he headed up the little island to where he’d stored his provisions. He grabbed the sleeping bag with one hand and then lead the blob to a patch of weak afternoon sun winding its way onto the top dome of the island where he’d planned to sunbathe and warm up after his swim.

 

“I’m going to need my hand back for a sec,” the blob wobbled but reluctantly unwound itself from around his wrist.

 

Quickly, Arin fluffed out the sleeping bag from its light roll and laid it on the ground next to his clothes and backpack. He slipped inside it and made himself comfortable before holding the lip of the bag open.

 

“Come on, lets warm you up a bit”

 

The blob didn’t wait for him to ask twice and oozed eagerly into the bag alongside Arin, flattening itself out until it had filled most of the extra room in the small sleeping bag.

 

Arin petted it absently and reached into his backpack to grab his phone. He set an alarm for 45 minutes and slipped it into a mesh side pocket. It couldn’t hurt to take a quick nap.

 

\---------------------

 

Arin saw the blob (which he’d named Kevin) pretty regularly after that. It wasn’t always in the cave, going back to wherever it kept warm for most of the day and then riding the high tide into the cave’s little lake. Arin had started telling Kevin when he was planning on coming out to the cave after the poor thing had spent an entire low tide trapped there without him.

 

Arin had also taken to leaving an extra few blankets for it from the secondhand shop he’d found by his college on the cave’s island for when he didn’t quite make it at the high tide.

 

\---------------------

 

 

The days were slowly getting colder as the months rolled by and Arin was finding himself less and less inclined to swim out to his little cave. He only really came now because of Kevin who also didn’t seem too happy to leave whatever warm spot he lived in when he wasn’t visiting the cave.

 

When he reached the cave, he climbed up and immediately ran as fast as he could, shivering and rubbing his arms, to his towel. He dried off and pulled his spare hoodie on before heading to the nest of blankets and the sleeping bag in the middle of the island. Kevin was already there and cold, as evidenced by the slight quivering of the blankets.

 

“Hey buddy” Arin greeted, unfolding Kevin from the lump of blankets it was hiding in and quickly slipping in and wrapping them both back up. “you’re as cold as me, huh?”

 

Kevin shuddered and pressed itself into Arin, starting up a rolling purr at the addition of a warm body to the pile of blankets.

 

They sat there for a while in silence just warming up. Arin finally broke the silence, “I don’t think we should meet here anymore, at least until the weather gets warmer,”. Kevin’s purring immediately stopped. It wobbled back from Arin, quivering unhappily. “It’s just too cold!” Arin quickly went on, “I don’t _want_ to stop meeting you! I really like spending time with here, don’t get me wrong. It’s just, you’re miserable every time I get here before you and I can’t stand the water anymore,I ’m so sorry.”

 

Kevin surged up towards his face as soon as he’d finished talking. Arin reared back, confused as to why his friend was attacking him. Before he could get far though, Kevin reached his face — and covered his eyes. Arin’s mind blanked in shock for a moment before he started to see hazy images behind his closed eyes.

 

‘Holy shit _…’_ Arin thought as Kevin showed him the cave they were in. It was nothing like how Arin saw it, but he still recognized the familiar settings. ‘This must be how Kevin sees things’ The image quickly moved down into the water sinking down low and moving quickly towards where Arin knew the beach was. They surfaced again and Arin could see a figure he recognized as himself getting out of the ocean and walking to his car to dry off. He felt a distinct sense of longing that was definitely not his own when the vision Arin started the car and drove off towards his cabin.

 

His vision cleared as Kevin withdrew and huddled back into the blankets it’d thrown off when it had surged upwards so suddenly.

 

“Y-You want to come home with me?” Arin asked tentatively. Kevin started purring loudly and pressed into him. “Can you even live outside of the water?” He’d never even thought to ask Kevin where it lived, not believing he’d get an answer. Kevin reached a tendril out of the edge of the blanket nest they’d made and hovered it uncertainly in front of Arin’s face. It seemed to realize the ‘suddenly attacking Arin’s face’ method was a bit not good. Arin closed his eyes and leaned towards the tendril. He knew what to expect this time after all and it was kind of his fault Kevin had reacted so strongly the last time.

 

The tendril, having gained permission, covered Arin’s eyes again. This time, an unfamiliar scene materialized in his mind, still through the weirdly distorted lens that was Kevin’s view of the world.

 

Kevin showed him a view of the same kind of beach as the one accessible from the town, but with unfamiliar landmarks. The scene moved up the beach and into a forrest. They traveled along a short path before coming to a stagnant water marsh or swamp of some sort. Arin felt a sense of belonging wash over him, _This is where I return._ Kevin changed the scene again to an image of a fishing boat with a cooler in the back. Arin watched as the fisher opened the cooler and threw a fish into the pool of water inside. The scene faded as Kevin withdrew.

 

“So you can’t survive completely without water.” Arin Hmm’d. “You’re a little bit too big for a cooler, but a fishtanks might work!” He said excitedly. “What do you eat anyway?”

 

Kevin purred loudly again and reached up the tendril, trailing it across Arin’s eyes and projecting a lazy image of a fish.

 

“Fish should be manageable. It’s going to take a while for me to find a fishtanks big enough for you though” Arin mused. If they were going to do this it’d have to be soon. Could he put Kevin in the sink? He shook his head at the though. How would he prepare food? Or wash dishes? What if Kevin turned on the garbage disposal while he was in there? Arin shuddered at the thought. Definitely not the sink then.

 

Then it dawned on him. “You could stay in the bathtub!” He exclaimed excitedly. It was definitely big enough, and Kevin didn’t seem to care about nudity so he could still shower there and it didn’t need to be in the water all the time anyway.

 

Kevin pushed up against him, still purring loudly. Whether it knew what a bathtub was and agreed with him, or was just excited Arin was agreeing to take it with him Arin didn’t know but he was happy he’d found a way to still see his friend in the colder months.

 

\---------------------

 

It was too dangerous to come down while the tide was coming in so Arin and Kevin waited at the top of the island, cocooned in their little nest of blankets until the water level had evened out and the pool in the cave had again connected to the ocean. Then, Arin collected all the blankets and rolled them into a ball before stuffing them into the waterproof sac he’d used to bring them there in the first place. Tucking them back into the alcove where he kept his overnight bag, he then turned and braced himself to wade into the freezing ocean.

 

Kevin shuddered and slipped into the water, instantly becoming almost invisible with it’s transparent body.

 

Arin quickly followed, grimacing as the cold enveloped his body before starting the short swim back to the main beach, trusting Kevin to keep up with him.

 

Arin slipped out of the water first, followed closely by a shivering Kevin, who immediately wrapped itself around Arin’s legs and wound its way up to his waist to settle like a belt around his middle.

 

Arin was grateful for the extra warmth as he made his way up the smooth pebbles of the beach to where his car was parked. He opened the door and grabbed his towel, quickly drying himself and Kevin before laying it over the seat and getting in as quickly as he could. Arin turned the keys as soon as the door was shut and reached into the back to pull on a sweater. As much as he wanted to blast the heat, if he tried now it’d end up with freezing air until the engine warmed up.

 

He covered his lap in an extra blanket he kept in the car for when he returned from his visits to the cave and poked the shivering lump around his midsection. “Hey. Move around to the front real quick. I don’t want to squish you when I buckle my seatbelt,” Kevin shuddered again before slowly doing as he’d asked. Arin snapped the seatbelt into place over both of them and ran his hand over Kevin’s shuddering form a few times. Kevin let out a weak, whining purr, it’s shuddering subsiding somewhat.

 

Arin smiled slightly before backing up and starting the short drive back to his cabin. They reached it just as the engine started to heat up enough for the warmers to work.

 

Arin unbuckled them and prompted the now sluggish Kevin to wrap back around his middle so he could cary it inside.

 

Kevin started up a rumbling purr when the warm air from the cabin hit them and Arin headed straight for the bathroom to start the warm water running. He absently petted the still purring blob as he waited for the bath to fill.

 

Shutting off the water when it was about three quarters of the way full, Arin pulled off the sweater and his swim shorts before slipping into the warm bath. He groaned as his still chilled body was enveloped by the warm water. Kevin seemed to melt off his body and spread itself happily over the bottom of the tub purring so loudly Arin could see the vibrations upsetting the surface of the water.

 

\---------------------

 

They settled into an easy routine after that. Arin still went to school during the week but he made sure that Kevin knew where the keys were after he discovered the blob had no trouble opening and closing doors.

 

Sometimes Arin would come back to the cabin and Kevin would be there, purring and winding itself around his middle and sometimes he came back to the spare keys missing and a few hours to himself while Kevin did whatever he needed to do outside. Arin would then make dinner and occasionally put a fish out for Kevin once he realized that the blob either didn’t need sustenance as often as humans did, or it ate its fill during it’s expeditions outside while Arin was at school.

 

The blob had taken to stealing bits of foods from Arin while he ate. Sushi was particularly well liked and Arin had taken to just making an extra portion for Kevin rather than having to deal with guarding his plate from Kevin’s sneaky tendrils.

 

After food, Kevin would wind itself again around Arin’s waist and Arin would read, do homework, or put on a few episodes of a TV show while he absently petted the purring blob. Sometimes he would take a break from whatever he was doing and just look down at Kevin, whatever it had eaten slowly dissolving through its transparent body.

 

\---------------------

 

Baths were always shared together and Kevin would often spend hours in there after Arin got out, sometimes soaking the entire night, periodically adding more hot water as it cooled too much for comfort. More often than not though, Kevin would follow Arin into bed. Curling somewhere around him under the covers and luxuriating in the shared heat.

 

It really was a bit like living with a very strange roommate, Arin mused, listening to Kevin splashing in his habitat. Arin had found a large fish tank for free on craigslist about a week after Kevin had come to live with him. Kevin had been ecstatic when Arin had brought it home and wound itself around Arin as soon as he was through the door, purring as loud as he’d ever heard it purr.

 

He’d set it up in a little alcove between the kitchen and the living room and pushed his personal heater next to it to help keep it warm. He filled it with water and went down to the beach with Kevin wrapped around him to scoop several bucketfuls of the smooth rocks covering the beach for the bottom of the tank.

 

Kevin was ecstatic about it’s new habitat. In the days after the tank’s set up, Arin had come home to see new trinkets, plants, algae, and even small fish Kevin had brought back from its increasingly shorter expeditions outside.

 

Arin’s winter break was fast approaching and his friends were all going home for the holidays. For the first time in a while, Arin wasn’t. His parents, now with no children in the house, were going overseas to get away from the increasingly cold weather. His mother had been torn on this decision, wanting to go but not wanting to leave her children over the holidays.

 

Arin had urged her to go, glad his dad was dragging her somewhere nice. It had been too long since she’d focused on herself rather than her children and she definitely deserved the break; both of his parents did. He promised to FaceTime them when he opened his gifts and made them promise not to open the one he’d sent until then either and settled down to enjoy his break.

 

\---------------------

 

One night Arin woke up from a very stimulating dream, the details of which he couldn’t quite remember, with his cock rock hard and leaking all over his stomach. Arin shifted and moaned, waking completely.

 

He stilled, his mind immediately flying to the blob who shared his bed more often than not. He let out a breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding as the faint sounds of Kevin moving around in his habitat drifted into the bedroom. He sighed and decided to take this opportunity to get himself off. He wrapped his hand around his engorged length and began to stroke softly, teasing himself with barely there touches, and squirming as he circled the head, tickling the sensitive underside. He started up an easy rhythm, pausing only to smear some lube from his bedside table over his hands.

 

One hand sneaked down between his legs to gently tease at his hole, rubbing the puckered entrance to loosen it slightly before pushing one finger in to the knuckle. He moaned and resumed stroking his cock, thrusting his finger in and out in counterpoint until there was no more resistance before adding another finger. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn’t notice the faint splashing from Kevin’s habitat had stopped.

 

Arin was just easing in a third finger, the tight knot of orgasm tightening around his tummy when he felt a firm rubbery tendril poked his face.

 

Arin jolted, his hands ceasing what they were doing and instead pulling the blankets to cover his still hard cock.

 

“K-Kevin…” He trailed off awkwardly, his face heating up. Did the blob even know what he was doing. Kevin oozed onto the bed next to his head, reaching out the tendril that’d poked him to cover his eyes. An image of Kevin’s view of him masturbating materialized behind his eyes and Arin’s face went even hotter.

 

He began to try and stutter an apology when a wave of want and lust that was definitely not his own washed over him. Arin moaned and his hands twitched back towards his rapidly re-hardening cock, which had softened somewhat at realizing that the Blob had walked in on him.

 

“Please!” Arin moaned, Kevin’s lust rekindling his own as he realized it wanted this as much as he did.

 

Kevin climbed onto his torso and slid down towards his leaking length. It absorbed the small pool of pre-cum that had smeared on his tummy before enveloping his cock in one swift move. Arin keened at the feeling, throwing his head back, hips bucking in aborted thrusts and back arching up from the bed.

 

Kevin wrapped a thick tendril around his cock, stroking softly, completely surrounding it in tight, warm heat. Arin panted, reaching down his hands do stroke and knead the part of Kevin perched on his stomach and chest.

 

Kevin shuddered and Arin writhed when it thrust a thick tendril into his already loosened hole. Kevin seemed to like the heat inside of him and transferred more of his mass into the tendril invading Arin’s ass.

 

Arin straight up yelled as Kevin started purring, the vibrations combined with the stoking of his cock and the overfull feeling of the engorged tendril in his ass too much for him as he came harder than he’d ever had in his life. His ass pulsed rhythmically and his hands twitched and pressed hard into Kevin’s mass as his cock spurted his release into the channel the blob had created. Kevin shuddered at all the pressure and then suddenly relaxed on top of him, purring loudly. As Arin caught his breath, he noticed a thin film of slime covering the blob and realized that Kevin must have reached whatever passed as an orgasm for it.

 

“That was amazing.” Arin panted, stroking the purring blob which purred louder in agreement. Arin pulled the forgotten comforter over them to ward off the chill steadily making itself more known as he slowly came down from his high. He fell asleep like that, still stroking the purring lump on his middle with it’s tendril still stretching him open.

 

\---------------------

 

The only thing that really changed from their previous routine was the sex. They went at it often, tumbling into bed, or the couch, or, on one memorable occasion, the floor in front of the fish tank. Every time would end with Arin arching up into Kevin while kneading whatever part of the blob he could reach.

 

It pressed continually more of it’s mass into Arin’s passage each time, stretching him further than he’d ever been stretched before and touching places even the longest of his toys had never reached. His asshole became so loose from the constant stretching that he could fit his whole fist inside with very little resistance.

 

Arin loved it. Every time they fucked he encouraged Kevin to stretch him deeper and wider. By the time it came time to FaceTime his family and open gifts together for the holiday, he was regularly taking almost half of Kevin’s mass inside of himself.

 

\---------------------

 

The weather continued to worsen. Winds howled almost continually and hale had started coming down in sheets. It snowed occasionally too and by the time the storms had calmed down, everything around the cabin was covered in a thick blanket of white and there was a creeping cold in the air.

 

Arin ran the heater continually but it was a bit of an older one and couldn’t keep the cold away completely. Arin had taken to wearing sweaters around the house and Kevin had abandoned his habitat and retreated back to the bathtub, the water having grown too cold for it to comfortably swim in. It spent most of the time it wasn’t in the bath either winding around Arin’s middle to huddle for warmth or fucking him.

 

Arin welcomed the extra heat and had taken to spending most of his time in this bed where he had gathered all of the blankets and pillows he owned into a gigantic nest on top of the mattress.

 

They had sex often in that nest. Arin being bored having completed the work assigned to him over break in the first week and having nothing else to occupy his time except games and movies on his computer or reading something or other from the stack of books he’d dragged over to the side of the bed so that he didn’t have to get up to grab a new one.

 

Sometimes Kevin would ask him, reaching a tendril up to his eyes to ask while simultaneously creeping one towards his entrance, while other times Arin would start kneading the blob or reached down to stroke his cock and they’d fall into a steamy pile of heat and pleasure.

 

\---------------------

 

About a week after the holiday had passed, Kevin lifted a tendril up to Arin’s eyes andprojected the same want that Arin associated with the want for sex except this time there was something extra. Arin blushed as he saw for the first time what it was like for Kevin to be inside him, the warm wet walls pushing delicious comforting pleasure around him from all sides. Aside from the lust and arousal, Arin also felt a deep sense of comfort and longing and a faint question all rolled into one.

 

“Y-you want to go inside of me? All inside of me?” Arin guessed as the tendril withdrew from covering his eyes. Kevin purred loudly and started creeping towards the waistband of his sweatpants.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down a second!” Arin pulled the offending tendril back to his stomach. “I need a little more before you go squirming up completely inside me!” Kevin quivered impatiently but stopped it’s efforts to get at Arin’s ass.

 

“Alright,” he started. “First thing: won’t you not get any air while you’re in me? Are you going to be ok?” Kevin reached up and sent a feeling of fond exasperation towards Arin, a sense of certainty and confidence lead through the bond.

 

The small thread of tension that was running through Arin relaxed at that. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “I should have known you wouldn’t suggest we do anything dangerous,”. He petted Kevin apologetically, the blob purring and arching up slightly into his hand. It nudged him slightly, prompting him to continue with his questions.

 

“That actually answered most of them, just— how long do you plan to stay in there? How long can you stay there?” Arin flushed. It actually sounded really arousing now that he was thinking about it. Kevin purred at the feeling of Arin’s cock stirring underneath it. It covered his eyes again and projected a sense of contentment.

 

Arin moaned, cock filling out at the thought, “Yeah, ok then, let’s do it,” breathed, shifting his hips to slide his sweatpants and underwear off, shifting into a more reclined position to allow Kevin better access to his hole.

 

Kevin purred against his hand and slid down, massaging his cock on its way to his lose passage. Arin opened the lube and spread it over and in his ass and Kevin’s tendril. He shivered as he squirted a glob of the cold jelly directly into his open hole. Better safe than sorry.

 

The tendril that had been massaging his cock slipped inside his hole and began thrusting and pulsing slightly to loosen him up and slick his insides with the lube. It didn’t take long to get over half of Kevin’s mass into Arin, his ass so loose from their regular fucking it hardly put up much resistance. Kevin had wound itself around his cock and balls, keeping him from cuming despite the relentless pressure on his prostate. It crooned soothingly as it worked another few inches into his colon.

 

Arin’s stomach was bulging, he could barely focus on anything around him with Kevin sliding and pressing over his prostate and the pressure steadily filling his guts. If his genitals weren’t in such a tight grip he was sure he’d have cum himself dry by now.

 

Finally, Kevin released the tight grip it had on Arin’s length and Arin immediately came. He jerked and arched off the bed, mouth hung open in a silent scream, his vision whiting out as he came and came.

 

Arin slowly came too to a gentle purring vibrating from inside his belly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at himself. He gasped and his hands rose immediately to his stomach as he took in his pregnant looking dome of a belly. He stroked it experimentally and Kevin’s purrs increased from under his hands, a wave of contentment not his own sliding over him. It seemed as though Kevin could communicate from inside him too, Arin thought fondly. He kept up the gentle massage on his stomach until sleep claimed him.

 

When he woke up it took him a while to recognize what had woken him. His hands moved to his vibrating belly as he remembered the previous night. “You still ok in there?” He asked his stomach. The vibrating purr increased.

 

Arin chuckled, “That actually sounds really nice. I’m going to have get up and have breakfast, want anything?” he asked, a vague thought of himself holding a fish to his asshole for the blob to grab crossed his mind.

 

Kevin sent back an image from inside of the blob absorbing his waste…. “Shit I didn’t think of that! I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed, mortified, his hands coming up to hide his flaming face. Kevin sent soothing waves across their connection and adjusted it’s purr to a comforting rumble.

 

Arin was still blushing furiously but he lowered his hands. “As long as you’re happy.” he said “It’s still gross though,”. He felt a wave of amusement from Kevin before getting up and going to grab one of his larger sweaters. He stumbled a little as he rose. It was a little like walking with Kevin wrapped around him but the weight distribution was off. He held the pregnant bulge of his stomach as he adjusted to the change, spreading his feet a bit wider than usual. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a thick, oversized sweater from it’s hanger along with a fuzzy pair of sweatpants and a pair of underwear. The sweater fit snugly over Kevin’s bulge but the sweatpants and underwear settled low under the domed swell.

 

Arin waddled out to fix himself breakfast, unable to keep his hands off his stomach, he settled for stroking and massaging it absentmindedly as he grabbed what he needed and set the water on for tea. Kevin purred the entire time, sending soothing rumbles through his entire stomach.

 

The vibrating increased as Arin drank the tea, the heat from it making his insides even warmer than they already were. As Arin sat down to eat, he kept one hand gently rubbing the purring Kevin in his stomach. He had to admit, it was warmer in the house with Kevin sharing its body heat so intimately.

 

\---------------------

 

Kevin didn’t want to leave his body for the rest of the day, not that night or the next day either. After the third day of Kevin not wanting to leave him, Arin stopped expecting it and they settled back into their regular routine.

 

Not very much changed. They still spent most of their time in the nest the bed had become, they still ate together (it had been one of the most surreal experiences of Arin’s life when a tendril had snaked it’s way out of his ass and Kevin had prompted him to feed it part of his tunafish sandwich). They even still had sex together, with Kevin snaking part way out of Arin’s ass to envelop and stroke his cock while it pulsed and stretched his rim and prostate.

 

 

They were closing in on the end of winter break when Arin noticed something changing. He’d had to steadily widen his gate since he first took Kevin into his belly and what was at first a slight waddle was now a much more pronounced gait. The oversized sweaters that he wore to fit the dome of his belly were also growing increasingly snug.

 

Kevin projected a sense of smug pride when Arin first expressed his observations to it.

 

“Does it have something to do with being inside of me? You weren’t growing when you were just in the house,” Arin puzzled.

 

Fond exasperation came across the link. An image of Kevin’s view of the tank gradually getting higher as the temperature dropped flitted behind his eyelids. A second after that one faded, another sequence of images, this time showing a pile of food, the viewpoint changing to suddenly larger after the pile was absorbed _._

 

Arin stroked his stomach as Kevin “talked”, taking everything in. Finally he said, “What’s going to happen when I have to go back to school?” A soothing rumble started up from his midsection when Kevin sensed his unhappiness at the thought of it leaving and then it suddenly began to shrink.

 

“Whoa!” Arin exclaimed as the huge dome his stomach had been since Kevin had settled there deformed from its perfect dome slightly before smoothing out so much that only a slight belly remained that could just be mistaken for holiday pudge.

 

He placed his hand on his mostly flattened stomach as Kevin sent him an image of his current form. The blob hadn’t actually shrunk, it had just flattened and elongated itself, filling up his large intestines and winding up into his small intestines almost all the way to his stomach, distributing its mass so that it was almost undetectable.

 

“That’s awesome!” Arin laughed, Kevin echoing his contentment from across the link. Arin couldn’t believe it. He could keep his dear slime close and warm while at school and no one would know unless they weighed him. It’d be their own little secret.

 

Sensing Arin’s arousal through the link, Kevin sent back a wave of his own and started to move part of it’s mass down, dragging slowly over Arin’s prostate and pushing his rim wide inside his underwear.

 

A tendril snaked out and encompassed his rapidly hardening cock. Arin squirmed, gripping the side of the bed he’d been standing beside, his legs turning to jelly. “A-ah — Shit,” he gasped, taking a few shaky steps and lowering himself gently onto the mattress, careful to keep weight off his ass. He lowered himself onto his back and peered down his still clothed body.

 

He could barely see Kevin moving under his sweatpants but he could certainly feel him. ‘Shit, they could do this at school and no one would ever know if he could keep his face straight’ was his last thought before Kevin started humming and pushed Arin over the edge of orgasm, the clenching of his internal walls setting Kevin off as well.

 

Arin panted as he came down from his high, his belly slowly expanding back to the pregnant dome it had been as Kevin retreated back to his large intestines. This was going to be fun.

 

\---------------------

 

Three months later saw Arin back in class, going out with friends, working now, three days a week at the small tourist information and gift shop between the rest of the little shops and the beach. He still regularly visited the water and would go back to the cave to check on his provisions and explore how the winter had changed it. For now though, he split his time between work, school, and home. He rubbed his flat stomach absently as he sat back behind the counter at of the information center.

 

Kevin had grown steadily over the past three months. It was now the size of very large dog and filled almost the entire rest of the bathtub when it came out to luxuriate in the water during their bath. It had become too large now for him to hide inside of him when he went out Kevin was back to spending its days outdoors and in the tank when Arin was’t around.

 

Their routine had gone back to one similar to how they were when Kevin had moved in before the holidays, though now Kevin spent most of the time they were both home inside of Arin. It was almost too big for Arin to walk when they were like that, Arin having to resort to short waddling walks to either the sofa or the bed instead of carrying Kevin around with ease as he had once been able to.

 

Arin glanced up at the clock, he had only a few hours left in his shift before he could go home and enjoy a bath with his blob.


End file.
